Treasured Defense
Upon returning home form his failed mission on defeating the intruders in the Human World, Rozeluxe met up with his friend Kekyuu Koguchi, who he hasn't seen in some time, due to her position as a seated officer in the Gotei 13. Stepping through a senkaimon and onto the top of a grassy knoll, Kekyuu arrived in Hama Town. Looking around the area, she sighed before going to sit down on a nearby bench, "He's late, as always. Oh well...I know he'll be here eventually." Running up the hill with the wind blowing his hair into his face, Rozeluxe arrived at the top. "Is she there yet?" Looking around, Rozeluxe looked annoyed. "Look at this, she always gets on my case for never being on time and here she is la--" Spotting her on a bench, he stopped before running over to her. "Oi! Kekyuu!" "Long time Raze, How have you been?" She smiled as she moved the hair from her face and adjusted her glasses. Sitting down next to her, Rozeluxe chuckled, "I've been good. I kinda missed you though. I know you're busy in the sereitei and all but try to make more time to visit as well." Days After Seikatsu fell out from being beat by the cero espada.... On the outskirts of Shizuna Town a little beyond the mountains. "Hey Seikatsu, you really got banged up huh? Chibusa asked quietly as she wiped off some blood from his face. "I'm fine but.."Seikatsu then looked at the dagger he was given by Rozeluxe. "Hey Chibusa, know how to use this thing. I want to go say hi to a friend." Seikatsu admits. "I have no idea, but lets find out" Chibusa says as she throws the dagger against the wall much to Seikatsu's dismay. They then begin to argue over what to do loudly screaming at each other. Seikatsu then falls out once again succumbing to the pain he had felt in his last battle. He hears the voice of the reflection once more. "The first fresh drop of blood in a battle...make it worthwhile." Seikatsu then walks outside, seemingly rested and healed from his fight. "Hey Chibusa follow me, I want you to meet someone" Seikatsu said. Chibusa then willingly follows Seikatsu as they both begin to run off into the distance only following the spirit energy they feel near them. Back to Rozeluxe..... "So what's new?" Kekyuu asked as she leaned over toward Rozeluxe Chuckling a bit, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well...I got my butt handed to me by the..and you won't believe this but...the Cero and Segunda Espadas!" Jumping up, Kekyuu, held on to her blade before shouting and Rozeluxe's face, "Really?! Where did they go!? How long ago was it!?" Turning to look at a cut on his face, She frowned. "More importantly, are you ok?" "Oh this?" Touching the now healing cut on his face, "I'm fine. I held my own, this kid I met had to take on the Cero Espada and I think he got the worst of it." "Its not that bad, Seikatsu is doing better" a voice says. "Hey my name is Fumetsu Shihoin Lieutanent to the Second Division" The figure says revealing himself to the shinigami. "Hm? Did you think we even asked you who are?" Kekyuu sneered at the stranger. "Now now Kekyuu. Don't be so rude." Rozeluxe laughed as he covered his friend's mouth. "But she's right, we don't even know you, so how did you know where to find us?" "That mission you had took to the Human World was one that I wanted, after you got it I kept close to you. I seen your fight with the espada, it was hard for me not to jump in though". Fumetsu then began to laugh, after several seconds though he soon regained his compsure. "Nevertheless I also know who Seikatsu is, in fact I fought with him a few days ago a few days after your and his fight with those Espada. If you want we can go meet up with him right now." Fumetsu offeres with kindness. "You mean this world?" Kekyuu spoke with an annoye tone in her voice. "What a strange man. Hmph. And why would we go with you? After all we literally just ''met you." Stopping to think for a moment, Rozeluxe sighed. "Sorry. She does raise a good point. Just because you say you know Seikatsu, doesn't mean you can be trusted. Funny thing is, me and him aren't really freinds...more of acquaintances." "Ok fine, I'll give ya that. I really can't be trusted." Fumetsu agrees. "But I have a feelin' we gonna meet again Rozeluxe" Fumetsu then vanishes ominously. "Meet again huh? Hmm...I can't wait for that day to come at all." Rozeluxe smile sheepishly as he stared into the sky. ''Meet Again "Do you know where you going ya idiot" Chibusa yells at Seikatsu as she carries a tree on her shoulder. "Yes. Put the tree down, I know where I'm going girl" Seikatsu says lying. "You lying" Chiubusa yelled as she swung the tree at Seikatsu who anticipated this and shattered the tree after catching it with one hand. "Listen, I heard alot of strong people live in a town called Hama Town. They probably live there. Seikatsu said. "You best be right" Chibusa threatened. "Here we are Hama Town" Seikatsu yelled as they looked down onto the outskirts of the town. Chibusa and him then both began running through the town like crazy both following the other as they searched for Rozeluxe. "Tell me if ya see'em, he looks like...a boy" Seikatsu yells at Chibusa. "That don't help!" Chibusa screams out of anger as they both run through the town. Hearing the screams, Kekyuu scratched her head. "Don't tell me....those are the ones that Fumetsu guy was referring to?" "Sounds like it, but I wonder what they are doing here?" Rozeluxe stood as took Kekyuu by the hand, causing her to blush as they made their way into the town looking around for the source of the calling. "Hey I hear people yelling" Chibusa screams. "You think its that guy" "Maybe. Then again there is only one way to find out," Seikatsu then stopped dead in his tracks as Chibusa did the same. "I see'em over there" Seikatsu says pointing toward Rozeluxe. "Hey pal" Seikatsu says in a friendly tone as he sees the girl walking alongside Rozeluxe. "Hey what are you doing here? I honestly didn't expect to see you again heh heh." Rozeluxe laughed as he patted Seikatsu on the shoulder Seikatsu then fell to his kness again succumbing to the pain. "What we can't.... see each... other" Seikatsu said sarcastically but barely as his pain was to great. Chibusa then helped Seikatsu to his feet as he leaned on her shoulder. "Sorry bout' that Chibusa said. "I don't think he's fully recovered yet." "Well, he went against the Cero Espada, I don't think his wounds would have healed by now. In fact, what I meant by the way...is that I didn't expect to see you up and moving about so soon." Rozeluxe spoke as he watched Kekyuu walk into a nearby cafe to buy drinks. Seikatsu breaking free from Chibusa tight hold began to follow Kekyuu into the cafe trying to ignore his wounds and what Rozeluxe had said. "Come on everybody. What ya waiting for, ain'tcha thirsty." Seikatsu said. Chibusa quickly followed Seikatsu into the cafe. "Hey you buyin' ". Chibusa yelled as she jogged into the cafe. "Sheesh, people are so stubborn these days." Rozeluxe smiled as he walked into the cafe, taking a seat near the window. "Hm. I wonder who the girl with Seikatsu is? Time to go make an impression" Standing from the seat he had just taken, Rozeluxe walked up behind Chibusa and grabbed her butt, much to the chagrin of Kekyuu who happened to see and make a fist. Chibusa then let out a yelp. Seikatsu giggled as Chibusa lifted up a table with one hand. "Is That how you treat a girl" Chibusa yelled threatenigly as she threw the table. Seikatsu then intervened catching the table and placing back. "Chibusa then grabbed hold of Rozeluxe shirt. "Well, what'cha gonna do?" Chibusa threatened. "Oh? Me? I'm not gonna do a thing, I just wanted to see what kind of reaction you would have and you proved to be the tomboy-type. Heh heh." Rozeluxe smiled as he began rubbing her stomach. "Now who's a good girl that's gonna let me go?" Chibusa then fell over in laughter. "Don't do that. I'm ticklish there." Chibusa admitted. Seikatsu then came to to Rozeluxe's side. "Come on. What you guys want to drink." Seikatsu said trying to change the topic. Continuing to tickle Chibusa, Rozeluxe turned to Seikatsu. "Hmm....Green tea with lemon. Oh! And Kekyuu, just put everything on my tab." Kekyuu sighed and huffed before walking toward the counter "Whatever. Just have fun with your little girlfriend over there." "Aww, don't be like that. I was just being friendly. She's Seikatsu's girl, am I right pal?" Rozeluxe laughed as he took his seat again. "I guess she is sorta my girlfriend. To tell the truth I never really thought bout' that" Seikatsu admitted. "Hey Chibusa we are like boyfriend and girlfriend right, you know like unofficaly?" Seikatsu said to Chibusa. Chibusa then sat down in the chair next to Seikatsu. "Shut up, boyfriend" Chibusa said regaining her composure after laughing so much. Chibusa then blushed realizing she had accidentally called him boyfriend. "I don't want nothing to drink. Just give Chibusa some strawberry tea. Oh! and put that little lemon at the top." Seikatsu said talking to Kekyuu. "Who said I was taking your order? Are your legs broken or something?" Kekyuu sneered as she brought Rozeluxe a drink and sat down. "Haha sorry, she's not usually this cold towards people. I guess you just caught her on an off day." Rozeluxe laughed as he sipped his tea. "Its fine, Chibusa is the same way in the morning" Seikatsu said laughing. Chibusa then angrily hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up" Chibusa said. As Chibusa fist hit the back of Seikatsu head, he quickly fell out unconcious. Chibusa then screamed as she thought she had killed him. "Should we get him somewhere" Chibusa said quietly. The last thing Seikatsu heard before once again blacking out and succumbing to his pain. The first fresh drop of blood in a battle makes it worthwhile! '' Looking around, Rozeluxe spotted the stares from the various customers at the cafe. "Er....we shold probably go. We've been making quite the scene here and well I'd rather not have unwanted attention" "Yeah. Lets go but where?" Chibusa said while picking up the unconcious Seikatsu and laying him on her shoulder. Surprised be Chibusa's strength, or Seikatsu's apparent lack of weight, Rozeluxe pointed to a nearby street. "Well, there's a hill up around that area. We could always go there and catch up." Chibusa then walked out of the cafe and headed toward the hill that Rozeluxe pointed at. The hill had a huge incline, its grass light green and still moist from the morning rain, it shined beautifully off the sun. She then sat Seikatsu down onto the ground. "Hey Seikatsu wake up.... Come on Seikatsu wake up already. Chibusa begged. "Does this happen alot?" Kekyuu questioned with the first hint of caring in her voice all day. "Lately yeah. Ever since he came back from the fight with the espada. I'm a little scared bout' it." Chibusa said quietly. "Yea?" Rozeluxe smiled as walked over and looked down at Seikatsu. "Well, that beating couldn't have been an easy one to handle, I'm honestly surprised he's still alive. He must have the luck of the irish or something." Seikatsu then sat up only opening one eye and seeing Rozeluxe standing there. "Hey pal" Seikatsu said casually. "Oh you're awake? See guys, there was nothing to worry about after all." Rozeluxe chuckled as he went with Kekyuu to sit down on a nearby bench. "I don't know why you sitten down." Seikatsu said standing up. "We 'have' to fight" Seikatsu then grinned as he commanded Chibusa to move out of the way with his hands. "Huh!?" Rozeluxe spat out the tea he was finishing off. "Why do we have to fight? Did I anger you? And well we do have our female guests to think of too." "Its fine they can go to a spa or somethin'. Besides ever since I met you that day, I was humiliated I was beat and you stood there like a king compared to me. Come on pal." Seikatsu said. "In a hour or so I have to go somewhere so before I leave I would like to spar abit with the ''king." "King? Nah, don't use such a title with me. You were up against a much stronger opponent and you lived through it. If anything, you were the better man that day. But sure, I'm always up for a good spar." Rozeluxe smiled as he removed his coat revealing his weapons. "Spa? What am I chopped liver? Forget Rozeluxe, I'll fight you myself for disrespecting me like some common ditzy little girl." Kekyuu spoke as she carried her blade walking toward Seikatsu "No!" Seikatsu said as his eyes changed red and his voice became deeper,darker. " I'll fight you both" Seikatsu shouted. Chibusa then ran from beside Seikatsu to beside Rozeluxe. "I've never seen him like this" Chibusa admitted. Rozeluxe sighed as he shook his head. "Fight us both pal? I'll admit you may be strong, but don't get carried away. Two shinigami against one full bringer isn't exactly a fair fight. Especially since you don't know of either of our zanpakuto abilities. Think carefully about what you're asking of us." "I know what I said. Follow me" Seikatsu then began to run he then used his "Bringer Light" to move from the hill they were on to a deserted location in the forest of Shizukana Town near a rushing waterfall and several birds soaring above. "I have to do this" Seikatsu said to himself quietly. Chibusa then got up and approoached Rozeluxe and Kekyuu. "Come on I know where he is, its not far away we can just walk there." Chibusa urged. "Does he always challenge people like this?" Kekyuu questioned. "If he's not careful then he may be in for a world of hurt." "Now now. Kekyuu. Maybe he wasn't serious, heck maybe he even has some sort of hidden partner to fight against us. Hahaha" Rozeluxe joked as he followed after Chibusa, puling Kekyuu along with him. "Today, he's been actin' different" Chibusa added. As Chibusa contiinued walking on she was quickly within the town of Shizukana Town. Once in the town Chibusa quickly realized where Seikatsu was. She then began to run toward the cemetery in the town. Chasing after her, Kekyuu and Rozeluxe both began running after her to catch up. "Why are we running!?" Rozeluxe shouted up to the girl ahead of them. Chibusa then stuck her heads out signaling her compainions to stop. "I knew he would be here" Chibusa whispered sadly. Chibusa could see Seikatsu standing above in a cemetery kneeling and crying toward a paticular grave. The grave flooded in beautiful ligh pink roses despite the beauty of the flowers the grave R.I.P itself was faded and ravaged by time. Seikatsu unaware of who was there continued sobbing quietly as he knelt in front of the grave. Rozeluxe leaned over Chibusa's shoulder to see Seikatsu at a grave "Oh? Is that his mother? He mentioned her toward a few Espada when we met." "Whisper" Chibusa shouted accidentally." Chibusa then crouched behind a nearby tree gesturing with her hands to Rozeluxe and Kekyuu to do the same. " I never knew where he was going. He never talks about his family or his past with me. I just had a hunch cause' he always saying he fights for his mother." Chibusa whispered. Seikatsu then stood up and wiped his face as he seen the flowes near the grave begin to wilt and die. "Why are we hiding? That's no good." Standing from behind the tree, Rozeluxe walked out and began shouting toward Seikatsu. "Oi!!!! Seikatsu!!!!! We're all over here behind this tree!" Chibusa then tried to grab hold of Rozeluxe mouth. "Shut up" Chibusa yelled. Before Chibusa could grab him Seikatsu appeared grabbing hold of Chibusa's arm. As the tears that had once rolled down his face where still obvious to his companions. "Stop Chibusa. Sup Rozeluxe and girl" (Girl referring to Kekyuu) Seikatsu said kindly hiding his pain. Rozeluxe smirked as he looke at Kekyuu scoff at Seikatsu's remarks. "See Chibusa? He wanted us to come here. Remember, he told us to come along before he left after all." Chibusa then walked beside Seikatsu. "Hey Rozeluxe can we talk for a sec." Seikatsu said walking away from everyone else. "Uh sure." Rozeluxe scatched his sie as followed along. "I'm thinking about going to Las Noches" Seikatsu said "Oh? Really? Hmm by yourself?" Rozeluxe said as he looked around for a place to sit befoe settling on the ground "Yea" Seikatsu said as he sat on the ground. "I want to do something important before I die, and I figure killing an espada would make up for my failures. See? " Rozeluxe lowered his hea in disapointent at Seikatsu's words, "These Espada aren't like the Espada of old, they are much much stronger. I wouldn't take on such a task if I were you. I don't doubt your strength, but as a fullbringer you have to realize....the damage inflicted upon you isn't done to your spiritual body but to your actual physical body. You don't have the same amount of stamina as us shinigami and you need to be careful because a wound that we may be able to heal from quickly, could be quite fatal to you if you aren't careful." "I know, I never intended to die". Seikatsu said queitly. Seikatsu then stood up and smiled. "I knew you would try and stop me but you can't. Listen after I die, could you take care of Chibusa. Oh! I have some more friends at my house I wnat you to watch after to. Just make sure that they don't get into too much trouble pal." "Heh!? Am I at least gettin paid for this?" Rozeluxe joked before a serious look came across his face. "Well, then if you really want to do this an make Chibusa sad. There's only one way for you to handle this. Defeat me. You beat me in combat, an I'll let you go and won't stop you. You lose, and you give up this foolish decision and listen to what I have to tell you." Seikatsu then sighed. "I always lose bets" Seikatsu said jokingly but truthfully. "Fine this time one on one no interventions follow me. I know a great place to battle outside of town and Chibusa won't know where it is." Seikatsu then began to walk leaving the town and toward the forest as they heard a raging waterfall. It then began to rain. The rain falling heavy and slapping against the ground loudly. Clash of Beliefs Making eye contact with Seikatsu as he stood across from him and rain poured down his face, Rozeluxe began to speak. "Just so you know, I won't be holding back. Even if you are a human, you're a fullbringer, and know more than well just what it means to engage in combat." Rozeluxe removed his coat as he began pulling out a scythe like blade attached to a long chain. "We are friends and I respect you but if this is what has to be done in order to show you my beliefs. Then that is what I will do." Seikatsu then ripped off his jacket as flames were emitted from the ground and burned his jacket. The rain and fire clashed furiously, and as the rain poured onto Seikatsu face he drew his blade and went at Rozeluxe. "So be it!!" Rozeluxe charged at Seikatsu as he tugged on the chain of his weapon, causing the the blade to begin to speed up in a similar fashion to that of a chainsaw, before he launched it toward Seikatsu. Seiaktsu then stuck out his hand as a black hilt appeared and they sword entirely made of fire. He then swung it at Rozeluxe with one hand. Clashing blades, Rozeluxe smiled as his weapon seemingly began eating some of the flames of Seikatsu's sword. "Is this all you have? You really don't want to go do you?" The flames of the sword then extended increasingly scorching part of Rozeluxe shoulder and Seikatsu's hand. Seikatsu then jumped back and pointed his finger at Rozeluxe suddenly shooting a fireball at him. Pulling his weapon back, Rozeluxe narrowly deflected the fireball into the sky as he was singed on the side of his face. He then pulled out a series of ofuda, throwing them into the sky creating a large dragon. "Let's go pal!" "Lets!" Seikatsu yelled as he moved his hands and pointed at Rozeluxe creating a similiar dragon of fire but much faster that the previous fireball. Hovering over the fire dragon, Rozeluxe jumped off his dragon as it dipped down in order to avoid the speedy attack. "Go Ryoiki!" The black dragon sudenly surged toward Seikatsu in an attempt to pin him down. Seikatsu then placed his sword horizontally in front of him as the dragon collided with him and the flames on the blade inncreased several meters scorching that area in flames. "I can't lose" Seikatsu shouted. As the dragon collided with Seikatsu's blade, it split into many different liquid molecules that rushed into Seikatsu's body. Rozeluxe sighed as he stepped foward. "Its over. Just give it up now, this is the difference in our strength. With Ryoki inside of you, I can command him to eat your bodily fluids away, effectively killing you quite quickly. And if you plan on boiling him out with your fire,you'lljust be boiling yourself alive as he's probably bonded with your blood cells by now. And besides I doubt your human body could handle the intensity of the heat, even if they are your own flames." Seikatsu then once again fell out due to overexertion and being beat by Rozeluxe. While laying with his back on the ground unable to move. Seikatsu completely gave up and began to think of his past. "I can't lose, all that training I did. All that effort, the years of practice. Why am I weak. Mother! Seikatsu yelled frightenigly as flocks of birds flew overhead and Seikatsu lay his head down in shame. Seikatsu then began to weep but tried to hide it with his arm. Walking over, Rozeluxe placed a hand on Seikatsu. "Listen. You aren't weak. You're human, if you listened to me, there is another way." Allowing the rain to drip down his face he displayed a devilish smile. "You could just die!" Seikatsu looked up wiping his face and standing tall. "Yeah you right I have to be a man I can't be we...what, whatcha mean die." Seikatsu shouted with indifference in his voice. "You die..bleh eh ugh!" Rozeluxe joked making a stabbing motion and falling to the ground. "If you die, we could make you into plus, and then into a shinigami as you have more than enough spiritual energy." Seikatsu listened closely and carefully to what Rozeluxe was saying. "That is the most.... Brillaint idea I have ever heard! But what if it dosen't work or what if I become a hollow. Seikatsu said confused. "Can Shinigami have kids." Seikatsu said foolishly thinking of Chibusa. "Well if you become a hollow, I'll kill you." Rozeluxe said bluntly with a smile on his face. "And it should work, I heard of it working before on a test subject named Kurosaki Ichigo. And as for children, well...hmm...let's not worru about that right now." Seikatsu then laughed and once again nearly fell over as his ribs were severly bruised. "I didn't mean kids with you" Seikatsu said defensivly. Seikatsu expression then changed, his face toned and serious and his body tensed up. "Lets get started" he said confidently. "I'm ready". "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not killing you here! We must go back to my town and pay a visit to Mr. Tatsumi. He will assist us in this process. Though it may take some time." Rozeluxe said as he began helping Seikatsu up Seikatsu then stood confidently and proud. "Hope this goes well." Seikatsu finally said as the young boy was hoping against hope that he could succesfully become stronger. Strong enough so that he can finally realize his goal and become a hero like he always wished, for his mom. "Well then lets be on our way." Rozeluxe smile as he called Ryoiki out of Seikatsu's body and back to its ofuda. Seikatsu then followed Rozeluxe knowing that his life would change if he went with Rozeluxe nonetheless he followed with pride and hope that he would fulfill his goal. "Well first thing to do would be to meet with the ladies." Rozeluxe said as he developed a worried look on his face thinking of Kekyuu's reaction. "Yeah" Seikatsu murmered underneath his breath as he thought of Chibusaa lifting Rozeluxe and beating him with him. Seikatsu then broke out into laughter as the two friends made their way to the girls. "Sup beautiful" Seikatsu said aloud talking to Chibusa. "Where have you been" Chibusa said compassionately in contrast to how she would normally act. As she reclined next to the tree, Kekyuu opened an eye as she looked at Rozeluxe, "Oh? You're back? Whatever." Crushed, Rozeluxe crouched down in a corner as he began drawing with a stick in the dirt, "Aw, come on Kekyuu, don't be like that." Seikatsu then walked over directly faced to face with Chibusa. "Listen Chibusa, I have to go do something. I promise I'll tell you and Koibito about it, but for now you have to leave." Chibusa then gave Seikatsu a hug and without a second thought left back to Shizukana Town. "Hey Rozeluxe tell Kekyuu our plan pal." Seikatsu said friendly. "He doesn't have to. Its written all over both of your faces. Either you plan on becoming a shinigami or you want to gain the strength in order to compete with a shinigami, and seeing as the latter plan would be more difficult, I take it that you plan on dying to become a shinigami. You both are idiots, you know that? There is another way." Kekyuu sighed Turning around in a curious manner, Rozeluxe questioned. "Hm? Really waht do you mean?" Groaning as she stood, Kekyuu took out a slip of paper, "Before I met up with you, I met with Mr. Tatsumi to thank him for the last time I saw you guys." Unfolding the paper she chuckled as she read: "Hello Kekyuu, If you are reading this then Rozeluxe decided to do what I thought he might if he ever met someone interesting. Well hopefully the girl or guy that he is interested in isn't dead yet. If they are then just stop here. If not well tell him the shattered shaft metho isn't the only way. We can use a '''soul link', though with this method in this fashion it would still result in a death due to the sudden surge of another shinigami's soul running through them, well unless they already have shinigami capabilities, though we wouldn't have to worry about a hollow forming instead. Well I'll be in my shop if you need anything more."'' Sighing as she finished Kekyuu look at the three in fornt of her. "Well that was a mouthful. But to sum it up, don't do anything rash before meeting with Mr Tatsumi.' "Sorry Kekyuu but I'll do whatever it takes to become strong understand. I have to, I'll do this Soul link if thats what'll make me strong understand." Seikatsu said proudly. Snapping at Seikatsu, Kekyuu spoke "Why are telling me that like I'm trying to stop you? I could care less what happens to you. I just didn't want Raze to go off doing something foolish for someone he barely knows." "Yeah Raze is pretty stupid" Seikatsu added as he walkede over and patted him on the back. "Well lets go meet this Mr. Tatsumi. " With a large grin on his face, Rozeluxe smiled. "Yes, let's go do that." As they made their way to Hama Town, Rozeluxe began to lead them through the streets to the shop. "Whew finally here!" Rozeluxe said as the group stood in front of a large building with a large burning monkey head on the front. "Well, this is where I leave." Kekyuu said as she walked toward the hill. "Uh, I'll join you." Rozeluxe said before stopping and speaking to Seikatsu, "Oh yea, just go in and ask for Atsuya Tatsumi and tell him that Rozeluxe sent you." he laughed before sprinting to catch up with Kekyuu "Have fun with your girlfriend" Seikatsu said loudly as he walked into the shop. "Hey I"m lookin' for Atsuya Tatsumi, anyone here."